Fratello Forever
by AkiraSai
Summary: Cecilia is new to the Social Welfare Agency, and so is her handler, Peter. She has the speed and reflexes to stay. But, everyone may not like her staying. Especially a certain Jean.


**Since I haven't been on for the longest time...**

**I decided to give a different kind of show a shot.**

**Just note that I own Cecilia and her fratello, Peter.**

**--**

"Cecilia, focus!" Cecilia tore her eyes away from Triela, who was shooting perfectly at the target ahead. Peter sighed and grabbed the gun from her, getting in his shooting stance and then pressed the trigger."Now, you try."

She grabbed the gun and pointed it ahead and waited for Peter's approval.

"Lower your arms a bit." Cecilia lowered them and focused on the target ahead and pressed the trigger. Peter rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled."That was perfect, try again. But this time, try and not be so stiff. Just relax."

"Peter." Hillshire stood behind him, frowning."Your teaching methods are all wrong an-"

"Hillshire, thats enough." Jose stepped between him and Peter."Cecilia is doing fine so far. We all of different styles of teaching them. Now, I suggest that you get back to Triela."

Hillshire grunted and walked by to Triela."Bend your arms more."

Peter sighed,"Are you always going to save me like this, Jose?"

Jose smiled,"Its not a matter of saving you. Everyone around here just needs to get over the fact that not everyone has to be the same."

"Jose..." Henrietta pointed at the table full of empty boxes of bullets.

"Thats alright, Henrietta. Your done for today." Henrietta nodded and began to put her gun back into its "case".

Peter took the gun from Cecilia and nodded. She went to Henrietta and smiled, the two walked back together.

"Is she doing fine so far?" Jose asked and began to unfold the boxes to make a stack of garbage.

Peter sighed,"She's beyond my teachings. Her reflexes are outstanding and her speed to move is almost...inhuman. Her shooting skills need work though."

"I see. Henrietta and I are going on a little trip in four days. Would you like to join us?" Jose pressed down on the stack in threw them in a black bag.

"What kind of 'Trip' are you taking?" Peter shifted from foot to foot.

"We are going to a village a little north of here. Supposedly, a known terrorist is hiding out there. We have been ordered to go there and find him and bring him back dead or alive. Jean and Rico are also coming. Extra help would be good." Peter nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know if she's ready..." Jose chuckled.

"I was watching her, Peter. She's good. Her aiming may not be perfect, but we need speed." Peter nodded.

"Alright. We'll go."

--

Cecilia pulled back her dark brown hair in a ponytail and reloaded her gun. Henrietta sat beside her in the van.

"Is this your first mission?" Cecilia nodded and held her gun in her lap."Here, Jose got Peter's permission and bought you a case to put that in."

Cecilia smiled at Henrietta and took it. She moved her hands around its smooth leather surface and gently opened it. On the outside it looked like it was meant for a larger violin, like Henreitta's. But, on the inside it had the space for most of her guns. She set her gun into the inside pocket of her coat and placed the case under her seat.

"Thank you," Cecilia whispered softly and looked out the window.

"Jean, you and Rico will be walking down main street. Peter and Cecilia will be in the main courtyard and will turn and walk down south and east street. Henrietta and I will be on North and west." Everyone nodded and quickly got out of the van and broke up. Cecilia walked behind Peter, who was heading for the fountain in the courtyard.

"Cecilia, sit on the fountain and read this book until I tell you to stop." Cecilia nodded and grabbed the book. She sat down on the damp stone bench that surrounded the huge fountain and began to read the adventure book.

"Peter?" He turned around and stared down at her."Why am I reading?"

"Would you rather be more suspicious and just stand around?" Cecilia winced and began to read again. Cecilia sighed and rubbed her head. The book was easy to read, but...A lot of the words were words that she didn't know."Cecilia, hand me the book."

Cecilia handed the book to Peter and began to follow him as he walked towards a back alley.

"Peter? Where are we going?" Peter stopped and put his hand into his pocket.

"Cecilia, get ready. Rico saw our man, Ampelio Marino, she started chasing him but lost sight. She last saw him coming our way. Be alert. He's wearing a heavy black coat, brown boots, and a green hat." Cecilia nodded touched the inside pocket of her jacket."Cecilia, come!"

Peter began running down the alley and dove for a man that Peter had described. The man turned around and spat at Peter.

"Another one? Goody." Ampelio smirked and shook Peter off and took off.

"Cecilia!" Cecilia nodded and ran after him. She stopped at a four way road and looked down each one. In the right street a trashcan fell over and a boot fell, only to be brought back up again. Cecilia ran to the trashcan and looked up, Ampelio was climbing the wall. She inspected the wall and grabbed the loose bricks and climbed fast up the wall. She reached up for his leg and grabbed it firmly.

Ampelio grunted and looked down. He gasped and tried to reach for the higher bricks but lost his footing. A arm from above reached down and grabbed Ampelio and pulled him up. Cecilia jumped up and onto the ledge and stared at the two men infront of her.

"Its another one of those girls." Ampelio said and walked to her. Cecilia pulled out her gun and pointed it at Ampelio."Tend to shoot me, eh?"

Cecilia looked past Ampelio and the other man and saw Henrietta on the ledge, pointing her gun at the other man. Henrietta and Cecilia both nodded and pulled the triggers to their guns. Both Ampelio and the other man fell down and groaned in pain.

Peter and Jose climbed over the ledge and then pulled Rico and Jean up.

"Good work." Peter said and patted Cecilia's head. Cecilia looked over to Rico who was being scolded by Jean.

"That was great for you first, Cecilia!" Henrietta smiled and put her gun back into her case.

"Thank you." Cecilia put her gun back into her pocket.

"The van is here." Henrietta jumped off the building and landed perfectly on the ground next to the van. Cecilia set her foot on the edge and looked down, then was pushed off the building. She landed on the ground easily but was still in shock. Henrietta looked up and glared. Peter was yelling at Jean, who obviously had pushed her.

Rico landed next to them and rubbed her arms.

"How did you loose him?" Cecilia asked.

Rico glanced to the side and blinked."I tripped..."

"Cecilia, be more aware of whats coming. Please, don't be mad at Jean. He's just...trying to get you to be more alert." Jose sighed and slipped into the car. Henrietta and Rico followed.

"I understand..."

--

**I don't think its all that good.**

**But, oh well.**


End file.
